Currently, steer-by-wire technology (SBW: Steer-By-Wire) in which a steering wheel and wheels are mechanically separated has been developed. In the steer-by-wire, the steering wheel and the wheels are not mechanically connected, a motor is driven by electric signals in correspondence with a steering wheel operation of a driver and the direction of the wheels is controlled. The steer-by-wire enables to keep the wheels at an angle indicated by the driver without losing steering control on a rough road surface and the like. However, since the steering wheel and the wheels are not mechanically connected, the force from the ground surface according to a speed of a car and an angle of the wheels is not transferred to the steering wheel, and sense of incongruity occurs to the driver, which degrades the operationability. To improve this, there is a technique to add pseudo force to the steering wheel based on information of travelling state of the car such as a speed and the like (Patent Literature 1).